It's Not Gnomes
by BattyCore
Summary: Tweek runs from the alleged Gnomes and hides in the equipment room at school. Who else decides to hide in there? What exactly will he witness?


_It's Not Gnomes_

I ran from the classroom, screaming and pulling my hair so hard that it streamed behind me in small strands. "T-the Gnomes! The Gnomes! T-they came to _–ugh! -_ to get me a-at s-school! _Agh!_" I yelled.

I peeled down the halls until I reached the gym's equipment room. We never _used_ any of that equipment, so no one ever went in there. It was dark and quiet, so I liked to hide in there when I was afraid.

I opened the plastic crate that held the pinnies and flag football belts. The crate was spacious and there were slits in the plastic. It was perfect for hiding in, because I could see out in case anything tried to attack me, but you couldn't see in because the room was too dark.

Beside the awesome secrecy of the crate, the pinnies were soft to sit on. They always smelled like fabric softener, too, because, surprisingly, someone always washed them even though we didn't use them. I think the janitor knew I hid in there, so he washed them for me.

I finally started to calm down; the aroma of the fabric softener soothing my nerves. I leaned back against the wall of the crate and closed my eyes. I took a few shaky breaths and relaxed into the support of the wall. _"Everything is going to be okay. The Gnomes can't get you in here. You're safe. You're safe…"_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening. I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't shriek. "_It's the Gnomes! Oh Jesus! They found me!"_ I watched through the slits in the crate as two boys stumbled in. It was Kenny and Kyle. They both had huge grins on their faces and were muffling giggles.

They shut the door quietly, trying to be stealthy. It's hard to be stealthy when you're so loud, though. Once the door was shut, they gave each other a momentary look. The look was intense, almost predatory. The look was soon followed by something I did _not_ expect.

The two all but attacked each other. Their mouths connected and they didn't waste any time before adding their tongues. My eyes grew wider and I clamped my hands down on my mouth. "_What the Hell is going on!"_ I was horrified, and all I wanted to do was scream and run away, but all I did was sit and watch silently.

Kyle had Kenny smashed against the door with his hands up the blonde's shirt. His lips were attached to Kenny's neck and Kenny was panting heavily. I could see their hips grinding together. Kyle slowly reached one of his hands downward and stuck it into Kenny's pants, causing Kenny's face to scrunch and a grunt to escape his throat. "Kyle… _nng…_"

"What is it, Kenny? What do you want?" Kyle asked. His voice was low and gruff and clouded with something I didn't recognize. Something he did caused Kenny to shudder and sink into the door. I couldn't see Kyle's face, but I could hear the smirk in his scoff.

Kenny looked up to Kyle with a sardonic grin. "Enjoy your power while it lasts, Kyle. You know you'll be screaming my name in a few short minutes," he managed to say through his harsh breathing.

Kyle barked a laugh and brought his face back to Kenny's. He whispered in a husky tone, "You're right. And I'll love every second of it," before the sounds of kisses filled the small room again.

Kenny pushed Kyle away from him and said, "Then we'd better get on with it, eh?" He grabbed Kyle by the shoulders in what looked like a painful way. He shoved his tongue down Kyle's throat and walked him backward until the backs of Kyle's legs his the crate I was in.

I bit into my hand to hold back a shriek. "_What if they notice me? They'll think I was spying! Sweet Jesus Christ! I don't know how much more of this I can handle!"_

My view was kind of interrupted by the lid of the crate, but I saw Kenny lean down to pick up a misplaced flag football belt. He flipped Kyle around and bent him over the crate, gracing me with a loud _thud_.

After a moment, I heard Kyle suggestively say, "Ohhh, Kenny~ How long has it been since you've done _that_? I'm so excited!" His hips wiggled and grinded against the edge of the crate.

"What can I say? I love the sight of a tied up Jew groveling for mercy," Kenny said with a slightly playful note.

"I'm not groveling for mercy," Kyle said, giggling slightly and continuing to wiggle his hips languidly.

Kenny's hand suddenly appeared as he grabbed Kyle's crotch _right in front of my face_. "You will be," he hissed, squeezing for emphasis. The only response I heard was Kyle's moan as Kenny yanked his pants off.

I blushed like mad as I was greeted with the sight of Kyle's bare cock. I was disgusted, but I found myself unable to tear my eyes away. It was engorged and stiff and seemed to throb. I felt myself twitching as I stared, but for once in my life I was speechless. I felt no urge to scream or shout or squeak.

Kenny's hand appeared and clasped itself on Kyle's balls. I couldn't be sure what he was doing from my angel, but I saw Kenny's face get way to close and personal with Kyle's ass. Kyle's moan sounded almost forcefully sexual as he bucked backward into Kenny's face. I felt my face flush again at the sound of Kyle's voice. It was so… arousing? Is that what it was?

"K-Kenny… _Mmn…_ Yes!" Kyle's moans sounded strained and I could tell that he was holding back. "_I wonder what he sounds like when he's not in a public place? Wait, no! I don't wonder that!_ _Oh God!"_

The hand massaging Kyle's balls worked its way up to the shaft and began to pump. I could hear wet slippery noises and I almost gasped out loud when I finally figured out what Kenny was doing. He was _licking_ Kyle's _ass_! "_Who does that! That's so gross!"_

I heard another _thud_ above me and assumed it to be Kyle's head landing on the plastic. "_Ah!_ Jesus, Kenny… I-I need… I need…" Kyle's words fell into a smoldering groan, unable to complete a full sentence.

I listened to him breathe heavily for a moment until Kenny got tired of waiting for an answer. He finished Kyle's thoughts for him. "You need what, Kyle? You need me inside you? You need me to pound your ass into this flimsy little crate until it breaks? You need me to abuse your insides and hit all your sweetest spots? You need me to fondle you and jack you off to completion? You need me to come inside you so you can feel like the dirty slut you are when you feel it leak out of you during class? Tell me, Kyle, what is it that you need?"

I shuddered and twitched almost violently at Kenny's words. My face felt hot and my palms were sweating. _"That was so disgusting; so dirty! How can Kenny sleep at night when he says things like that out loud? And what did he say about my box! I sure hope it doesn't break! That would be very, very bad for many reasons!"_

Kenny's hand tightened around Kyle's cock, causing Kyle to gasp. "I need all of those things! I need you, Kenny! Please, make me feel good! Make me scream your name in ecstasy! Make it so I won't be able to walk back to class properly! Make me pull so hard on these ties that I get rope burn! Make someone bang down the door because they were worried about what they heard! Please, Kenny, make me your bitch…"

I heard Kenny _heh_ as he stood back up. "Only because you asked so nicely…" he said, leaning over what I could see of Kyle. He moved one of his hands out of sight and said the word "Suck."

"No, Kenny, just do it. I can handle it today… I need you _right fucking now_," Kyle said. I could hear the desire, the need, the desperation in his words. Kyle Broflovski was a god damned _whore_. And he apparently wasn't ashamed to be.

Kenny barked a laugh and stood straight again. "Well now, who's being a kinky little come slut today? I have to say, I'm enjoying it! We'll see where this takes us later, when we're at home…" He shifted his body, pulled his pants down, and pressed forward. "You ready for me, Kyle?" he asked, his tone slightly mocking.

"God, yes, Kenny; _fuck me!_" Kyle all but shouted. The next thing I heard was Kyle's scream as Kenny pushed into him. It was a painful scream, not an enjoyable scream.

Kenny froze and his voice was suddenly serious. "Kyle, are you okay? Do you need me to stop?" he asked.

Kyle breathed a few times before responding, "Am I bleeding?"

Kenny examined their connection site for a few moments. "No, I don't see any blood," he confirmed.

"Then I'm fine!" Kyle ground out. "Do I have to tell you twice to fuck me?"

That shut Kenny right up. He gripped Kyle's hips so hard that his knuckles turned white. He pulled backward and then thrust forward again. Kyle screamed again, but it wasn't as painful as the first time and slightly quieter. Kenny continued at a mildly slow pace until Kyle's screams melted into _screams_.

My ears were filled with the sounds of the two boys moaning and panting. My eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of me. Kyle's erection bobbed in front of me as he was pounded in the ass by one of his best friends. I found myself wondering how I ended up in that position. _"Why am I here? Why am I watching Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski have a fuck buddy session? Why haven't I run away?"_

The sound of slapping skin played like a song. There was a symphony of horrific noises surrounding me. There was explicit gay porn playing live before my eyes. And I _didn't_ scream. I _didn't_ pull my hair out. I _didn't _chew on my hands. I _didn't_ freak out.

Kenny wrapped his hand around Kyle hard on once again and pumped sporadically along with his thrusting. They were calling out each other's names and forming incoherent words. Somehow I could tell they were close to their breaking point.

The hand closed around the head of Kyle's cock as Kyle climaxed into it. I heard Kyle collapse on the roof of my box as Kenny rode out his orgasm. Soon, he collapsed on top of Kyle.

They lay like that, draped over my crate and labouredly breathing, for what felt like hours. Finally, I heard Kenny chuckle. "That was fun," he said, "We should do this at school more often."

Kyle laughed too and said, "I agree, but we've been gone for a suspiciously long amount of time. We'd better get better at the art of a 'quickie' before Mrs. Karrison starts coming to check up on us."

They shared a laugh before picking themselves up off my special hiding spot. "That'll be the day," Kenny said as he untied Kyle's wrists and pulled his pants up. He wiped his handful of Kyle's come on something random I couldn't see.

Kyle scoffed and said, "I bet she'd get off on it. Crooked old bitch." He attempted to stand but immediately fell backward onto the lid of my crate. "Oww…" he muttered. Kenny laughed at Kyle's pain. "Shut up, you asshole! Do you know how it feels to take it raw? No! You don't! Plus, I really _did_ get rope burn…"

As an apology, Kenny fixed Kyle's pants for him and kissed his wrists. "Shall I assist you in walking back to class, Kyle?" he asked, bowing and holding out a hand.

Kyle knocked the hand away and scoffed again. "Ass. I can do it on my own, thank you!" he said. His words were bold, but he hesitated to stand again. He slowly lifted himself to his feet and stood up.

Kenny tried to stifle his giggles in his arm, but failed. "You can just tell people you slipped on water in the bathroom and hurt your back. Come on, don't be so damn proud! Let me help you."

Kyle huffed and turned his head away. Kenny sighed and offered a hand again. "If you don't let me help you, I'll feel bad, and then I'll never be able to do this again because I'll be afraid to hurt you. I care about you Kyle; you're more than just a nice piece of ass."

I blushed listening to them talk. It was almost… sweet. _"When you live in South Park, that's as close as it gets to sweet, I suppose..."_

Kyle must have thought it was sweet too, though, because he took Kenny's hand and muttered a _Thank you_. He allowed Kenny to sling his arm over Kenny's shoulders and help him move. They shared a lingering, tender kiss and nuzzled their foreheads before eventually leaving me alone again.

The click of the door closing behind them snapped me back to reality. I blinked my eyes a few times and shook my head back and forth. I stared straight ahead through the slits in the crate and recreated the previous events in my mind. I gasped and shut my eyes tight, gripping onto my hair. "W-what the _–ugh!__-_ Hell w-was _that_!" I shouted at the ceiling.

I remained in the box, marinating in my own shock for a few minutes. Eventually I decided that I would go with denial on the subject. I would never have been able to look those two in the eyes again if that's all I thought about!

I picked myself up out of my happy place and climbed out of it. I shut the lid and slowly turned around. I walked to the door and made to exit. Before I shut the door behind me, I took one last look into the room.

"_Fucking homos!" _I thought, slamming the door. I walked briskly back to class. And tried my best to ignore my own thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Much better than Gnomes, eh? :D<strong>

**I wanted to do a creeper Tweek story, and I was sick of the EXTREME lack of bondage I've experienced lately. D: Seriously! Where did it all go? I know it's not much, but come on. Who wouldn't want Kyle tied up? xD**

**I'm bound and determined to do a second chapter to this. WHAT? A SECOND chapter! ME? Continuing a STORY? Shocker. Well I'm serious. No really. I even have the plot all plotted out. And stuff. :D**

**I don't know when it will be up though. =3= I have personal circumstances that prevent me from writing a lot, so deal with it. (:**

**No, they no longer have Mr. Garrison in high school, but I think it would be funny if all their teacher's names were "-arrison" because he will haunt them FOREVER.**

**I LOVE YOU! Thank you for reading. :3**

**EDIT: Sorry for the extremely long wait on chapter two, for those of you who care. I'm in a bad place right now, so writing muses are limited, if any. ):**


End file.
